Family Rifts: Free Fall
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Set after the events of Family Rifts and KH3DS. Xeanhort is finally making his move against the weilders of light, And the ties of friendship, family, and love are put to the test for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. T for language.
1. 0: Fall of the Sorcerer

Okay! So... I was digging around the files on my computer and I found that actually had started on the rewrite on the sequel to Family Rifts. So... Here I give you the prolouge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just this storyline and the Oc's that appear. Thank you.

* * *

Prolouge: Fall of the Sorcerer.

Yen Sid was watching the sunset in the distance when the portal opened, and a blonde haired young man came tumbling through. The master turned and smiled weakly at the boy, one who time herself had forgotten. Yen Sid returned his gaze to the sunset and sighed sadly. "Our time is short boy."

"I understand Master."

"It has been such a long time since I last seen you my dear friend. Ten years in fact."

"I take it that he is still very much active and alive."

"He is. He will stop at nothing to create the _X_-blade."

"Tell me Master Yen Sid, Is there any way to stop him?"

"I cannot tell you. The future isn't set in stone and one little event... can change it's course. Just remember time draws short for both of us. Now hide lad." Yen Sid gave the boy a knowing glance as he turned to stare out the window. The boy ducked under the desk as the sound of a portal opened in the room. The old sorcerer made no effort to turn around to face the newcomer.

"So it has come old friend." The wizened voice of Xeanhort mused.

"There may have once been a time I considered you friend, but that time has long since past, Xeanhort."

"Pity. It only seems fair that I at least tell you what is going to happpen to your precious keybearers _Master _Yen Sid. They will help me forge the _X_ and I will finally be able to summon Kingdom Hearts, and with it the power to change this world as I seem fit."

"Kingdom Hearts was lost al long time ago."

"Kingdom Hearts will belong to me." the fallen masters keyblade flash in to his hand. "Consider this a mercy."

"It is murder all the same, Xeanhort." Yen Sid breathed as the keyblade pierced his flesh.


	2. 1: Free Time

Okies so I've stared to work on this new story... I can't promise how good it will be nor how long the chapters will be, but I'll try to post regularly. And... If you'd like you could let me know what you think. I'll even take critisism happily. ^.^

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts.

Now on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 1: Free Time.

Sora sighed as he made his way over to his fathers house. He had just finished a losing argument with his mother.

"Hey Sora!" his younger brother Kuro came running up to him. The dark haired youth smiled brightly at his older brother. "Did you come to play with me?"

Sora looked down at his brother's pleading blue eyes and returned the smile. "Sure thing kiddo."

xXx

"Ouch!" Sora shook his hand in an attempt to ease the pain from the sharp whack that Kuro had given him.

"Concede!" The child cheered as he held the tip of the wooden blade up at Sora's neck.

"All right I give up." Sora held his hands up in defeat.

"Yay!" Kuro took off running to the house to spread the good news.

"Hmph. You are so soft."

Sora stared out at the beach with out turning to look at his brother Talyn. "Hey at least I know how to fight."

"And I don't?"

"Most of what I've seen from you usually results in you getting stabbed in the gut."

"Ouch you wound me so little brother." Talyn grinned his dark view catching his younger brother's blue one. "What's got you down?"

"Who says I'm depressed?"

"Sora, your emotions are written all over your face. If you don't want people to know what you are feeling or thinking you need to work on you control. So.. What's eating you?"

"Multiple things I guess…" Sora said as he took a seat at the waters edge. "I failed my mark of mastery test… So I've been kind of wandering from place to place… I figured I'd come home for a while.. Mostly to tie up loose ends…"

"Loose ends?" Talyn frowned. "What do you mean loose ends?"

"How much of the whole story do you really know?"

xXx

"And so now we're just preparing for when Xeanhort tries to fight us to make the _X_-blade."

"So… you're not sure what's really going to happen do you?"

"No… That's why I came home to spend some time with the rest of you." Sora said as they watched the sun set.

"So he wants to end it all eh?" Talyn murmured. "How foolish can he really be?"

"He almost made me his thirteenth vessel."

Talyn eyed Sora warily. "The strain on you heart has taken it's toll. Perhaps you needn't fret over your mother's wedding."

"How did you know that was bugging me?"

"We got the invite the other day. If I had to guess Dad reacted pretty much the same way you did."

"Oh?"

"He not very happy."

"Ah."

The two sat there listening to the waves breaking gently on the shore.

Talyn broke the silence with a quiet and tennative "Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Roxas is happy that Axel got his heart back?"

"I… I think so… Why do you ask?"

"I- I was curious."

"Hey Sora! Phone call!" Ouna called from the porch.

"Coming!"

Talyn smiled as he stared out at the waves. _I'm glad that he's happy… _He thought as a flashback pushed it's way to the forefront of his mind.

_"You are number Fifteen, The Illuminated Chameleon."_

_"Yes sir…" Lynx nodded wanting nothing more than to be out from under those spiteful gazes._

_"You will go with Four to Castle Oblivion understood?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Xemnas glared down at this nobody in front of him there was disdain in those yellow orange eyes._

_"Come along, we will be testing your abilities and determining your usefulness…" The one named Vexen ordered him for follow._

An intense pain tore through his chest bringing him from the memories of his past. A tear leaked from his right eye as he tried to shake off the memory… He needn't dwell in the past. There was nothing to be learned.

"Talyn! Dinners done are you coming in?"

"Yeah." He called as he


	3. 2: The Fall Of Destiny

No real notes to enter here... Sooo on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fall of Destiny

"That dream again…" Sora groaned as he shook his head as he tried to think back on the blurred faces.

"That's the fifth time this week."

Sora frowned at his brother who was starring out the window. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally." Talyn said as he glanced over at Sora. "But it helps when your roommate isn't moaning in this sleep and calling out to people."

Sora felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"You know your mom's wedding is tomorrow right?"

"Don't remind me."

"You know I'm sure Nooj is a nice guy."

"…"

Silence lay thickly between them, and just a Sora began to doze off Talyn said something that struck a cord in him. "They say that to dream something more than three times is most likely something that is going to happen or will happen little brother." Talyn said as he opened the window.

"What is it that you're looking at?"

"I'm just star gazing." Talyn said quietly as he watched another star blink out of existence.

xXx

"How do I look?" Sora's mother Rena asked as she turned to him. He stared at her for several seconds before he smile and said, "Beautiful."

"Oh thank you!" She sobbed slightly as she hugged him tightly. "I was afraid that I would look awful."

"You're going to mess up your make up mom."

"I know. I know but… I'm so happy…"

A peel of thunder boomed loudly overhead.

"If only the weather would have been nice for the wedding." she sighed.

"Mom don't worry about it…"

"I know I know…." she said before sobbing again as she opened a small jewelry box. "You grandma gave this to me…" she sobbed lightly as she lifted the strand of blue pearls.

"Mom don't cry…" Sora sighed as he slightly fought from growling it. "Why don't you tell me where she got them?"

Rena blinked up at Sora almost grateful for the distraction. "They were a gift form her first lover, I told you this before don't you remember? He gave them to her as a promise that he'd return to the islands and take her far from here. That he'd love her till the end of time itself. It's kind of sweet but sad… She said that she never saw him again and eventually married your grandfather. She never did get rid of these old things…" Rena said tightly almost on the verge of crying again.

"Miss Rena!" Kairi came in. Sora's eyes ran up and down the legnth of the light pink sundress that his mother had chosen for the bridesmaid's dresses. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Rena burst into tears again. "I can't believe it's happening…"

"Mom come on you can't just leave the guy waiting. What if he bolts?"

"You're right." Rena dabbed her eyes dry. "Let's do this." she said marching out.

"Thank god for waterproof make up." Sora muttered. "She'd never let me hear the end of it if her make up ran."

"Indeed no bride wants to look like Alice Cooper at her wedding." Kairi grinned as he offered her his hand.

XxX

Talyn was rubbing his temples when Sora finally managed to escape the bridal table and came to sit with him. "Hey where's dad?"

"I think he's trying to sneak in a few drinks. Last time I checked Ouna wouldn't let him near the bar." the windows lit up white briefly before the thunder cracked loudly.

"Hey are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah just have a headache." Talyn said as he sighed without opening his eyes. "I see you finally got out of your sour mood."

"I decided that it's her special day… and besides I guess having a stepfather isn't the end of the world."

"Yeah." Talyn muttered.

"Hey Sora." Sora looked up to find Riku and Lea standing there. "Hey it's about time you two came."

"Yeah about that…" Lea said as he gazed off into the distance. "Something's come up."

"…What's wrong?"

"…" Riku also couldn't make eye contact. He opened his mouth several times but he was unable to speak.

"Riku?"

"It's the old man." Lea said quietly.

Talyn's eyes opened to gaze at Lea with equally green eyes. "Yen Sid is dead?"

"Yen Sid…"

"That's not the worse part. We're sure it was Xeanhort. Well at least one of him… The wall was signed XII in his blood."

Sora was pale at this point. "Then… it's time we make our goodbyes then…" Sora said with resignation. He glanced over at Talyn to meet Talyn's black gaze. Talyn smiled weakly at Sora. As the lightning illuminated the landscape outside the window, the smile fades to a mixture of shock and fear.

"Shit!" Talyn said a spit second before chaos erupted in the dinning hall as the windows burst inward as heartless began to flood the dinning hall. The occupants began to scream and run as the shadows scrambled toward them.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea were already in action, keyblades in hand as they began to take on the horde. Talyn dove and weaved through the heartless to make his way towards the door.

"Number Fifteen."

Talyn stopped dead as he came face to face with… "Saix?" Talyn breathed before taking a step back. The claymore missed by mere inches, in fact taking several strands of his hair with it. Talyn growled as he dodged another attack.

"Isa stop this!" Lea yelled intercepting the next attack.

"You brought this on this world Keybearers." Isa grinned. "Now watch Destiny fall." Isa grinned as the earth quivered beneath their feet. He opened a portal and held his hand out towards Sora.

"Join us Number Thirteen."

"Never." Sora shook his head.

"Hmph… we shall see." Isa smirked before walking into the portal.

Sora looked around the ruined hall as the roof began to cave from the earthquakes. "Mom." he said tightly.

"Sora we need to get out of here." Riku said as he ushered Kairi out of the building.

"Right." Sora's expression grew hard as he fought down the sorrow that welled in him. He ran out the door and into a mess of heartless. Darksides were gathering as the void of the darkness began to swallow the world…

"There's too many of them!" Lea panted as he and Riku stood back to back.

"We need to get out of here." Riku said quietly. "And soon." he said as the ground began to quake.

"You don't mean-" Sora started only to gaze sadly at their dying world.

"There's no time to daydream-" Talyn retorted only to be cut off by a small body slamming into him. He almost fought it off only to stop short as he noticed his younger brother tightly clinging to him. "Kuro!" He hugged the younger boy.

"We need to get going. This world doesn't have much time left." Lea muttered as a boulder missed his head.

"Would this do?" Talyn pointed at a portal.

"Yes nicely. Come on Riku."

"Right. Come on guys." Riku turned to Sora and Kairi.

They started forward just as the ground beneath them began to crack and give way, flying upward into the abyss. Gravity turned against them as the vortex began to pull them in. "Sora!" Kairi grabbed for his hand as she began to fall upwards… he caught her grip only to soon loose it as the vortex pulled even harder.

"Kairi!" He yelled as he jumped to grab her hand again. He pulled her close to his body as they both soared upward into the vortex.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku yelled as they were enveloped by the vortex.


	4. 3 In Debate

No real notes to enter here... Sooo on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 3: In Debate.

"Damn it!" Lea yelled as soon as they were through the portal. The three of them watched the portal for several minutes to see if the others would come through. "Fucking great." Lea growled. "They fell into that damn thing."

Talyn frowned. "I'm sure they will be okay Axel."

"Hey the name's Lea. And what makes you so sure?"

Talyn closed the gap between the two of them and yanked on Lea's hair to pull his head closer to his to hiss, "You're scaring my brother so shut the fuck up!"

Lea glance down at Kuro who stared up at the two of them his face mottled with the look of a temper tantrum yet to break. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as the young boy look at his brother. "Will Sora and the others be okay?"

Talyn knelt down in front of his brother. "Of course he will." Talyn dabbed at Kuro's tears with his vest. "You've got to keep faith that everything will be fine."

"Even Dad and Ouna?"

"Even them." Talyn ruffled the younger boy's hair. He turned back to Lea who was look at them with a far off look.

"Right then shall we see where we are?" Tayln said interrupting Lea's thoughts.

Lea blinked and nodded. He held out his hand and summoned a fireball to illuminate the room.

White windowless walls and furniture glared brightly in the dim light. Hash marks lined the wall next to the bed.

"This is where you will stay while we perform our… tests on your abilities. Understand Fifteen?"

"This looks like…"

"Castle Oblivion." Talyn said quietly. "Perhaps we should try taking another portal out of here."

"Maybe you're right." Lea said as he held out his hand and tried to make a portal. Nothing happened. He tried again with no result. "What the hell it worked to get _in _here why can't we leave?"

"… It's the damned portal block."

"Portal Block?"

"We're in one of the basement levels. Vexen thought it clever to put in a portal block to ahem- _'keep those wretched neophytes out of my labs'_" Talyn mimicked Vexen's voice.

"Okay that was creepy." Lea shuddered. "So where the heck is the switch to the portal block at?"

Talyn swallowed as he stared at the door. "We're on B15. The Main lab is just outside that door."

"Then let's get out of here." Lea summoned his keyblade and unlocked the door.

Dust coated everything that filled the room beyond the tiny cell. Beakers, test tubes, and containers of sorts covered the tables and walls.

"Yesh. And I thought the castle in Radiant Garden was bad."

"Well… no one's been here for the better part of four years." Talyn said as he flipped a switch and the lights came on.

"Okay. Where is that switch?"

Talyn stared over the room frowning at the computers coated in dust. "I'm... Not sure."

"Great." Lea grumbled as they went to work on finding the switch.

XXx

Ienzo smelled them long before they found them. He had taken this opportunity to make himself invisible. Even cursed when they opened the lab doors to find him, Aleaeus, and Dilan sitting there going over their papers.

Leon, Cloud, Cid, and Aerith blinked back at the three former members of Organization XIII.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Leon growled as he brandished his gunblade.

"We could ask the same of you." Even said with bitterness in his voice. "I'll take it _you're_ the ones who's been messing with _my_ computers."

"Sunnybeaches it's the apprentices." Cid growled as he pulled out his spear.

Aleaeus held up his hand. "I can tell you that we mean you no harm."

"Like hell you don't." Cid growled. "_You're_ the bastards that destroyed this world in the first place."

"If we come quietly would that convince you?"

"Aleaeus are you mad?" Even pointed at Leon. "I highly doubt _they're_ going to let us off lightly."

"Alright." Cloud said as he crossed his arms. "Come along."

"You can't be serious." Cid growled.

"If they resist you can go to tow on them. But until then, we'll all go have a lovely chat." Aerith said as she poked Cid on the nose.


End file.
